


Fuck You! Secretary Ross

by LokiLover14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't read if you haven't seen it yet, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: This contains some spoilers from avengers endgame, so don't read if you haven't seen the movie YOU have been warned!!Something i wrote set after the movie.





	Fuck You! Secretary Ross

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the shower of all places, and was only because i saw Secretary Ross at the end with everyone else and plus i hate his guts. 
> 
> If you're reading this far then you must have seen the movie, if you haven't bookmark it or mark it for later AND GO SEE THE MOVIE FIRST!!!

Not long after everyone is bought back from the snap and Thanos had been defeated the world came together to honor the ones who lost their lives and to rectify something that shouldn’t of been in the first place.

The hearing consisted of people from the united nations either side of the main judge, There was also Thor, Clint, Bruce, and T’challa with Okoye next to him.

Bucky and Sam sat behind them, and would every now and then glance over at Steve who was sitting away from them with sunglasses on just in case anyone recognised him though with his silver hair it was unlikely.

As well as many many other people there to hear what changes would be taking place in what is a new world after five years of ruin, among those people was also one Secretary of state Thaddeus Ross who was again there to be the one who was against everything in this jam packed room. 

 

“The point is Secretary, you alienated the same people who saved this planet and as one of the vanished yourself are you actually still adamant these heroes should still remain wanted”. The Judge asked

“Yes i am” Ross replies 

“Well on that we disagree” the judge says “as if not for these heroes you would’ve stayed dusted, instead of just missing five years of your life, so our ruling on it is that your request is denied.” 

“The sacrifices that were made by these heroes, because that’s what they are, is that they are to be granted a full pardon.”

The room fills with cheers and applause on hearing this, followed by whistles and woops of joy. 

“Which goes against the sokovia accords, Ross replies” 

“Which brings us to the second part of this hearing, the decision on the continuation of these accords, after a meeting of all 117 countries, and supported fully by King T’Challa of Wakanda just like his father previously” She smiled as T’challa smiled back and nodded in agreement in her direction.

“What?” Ross says a look of disbelief on his face, you can’t be serious!” 

“Oh i’m totally serious, Mr Secretary!” the snap affected the whole of the world not just you, and we’re well aware of your feelings towards certain people.”

“Why was i not included in this meeting?” Ross asked

“This meeting took place without the tainting of your prejudice which many of us agreed on which we feel you can no longer contribute anything useful any more. 

And also you forget that half of those who’s signatures are on the accords are the same exact ones that sacrificed and lost their lives because of said snap.”

Ross goes to speak again, but the Judge speaks over him continuing on.

"And furthermore it is the judgement of this hearing that the Sokovia Accords are with immediate effect repealed and no longer valid." 

The room erupts in cheers and yet more applause as Secretary Ross looks on in disbelief.

“The ones who sacrificed their lives will be honored with the highest regard” the judge says

Ross looks to be gearing up to speak again, when the judge beats him to it.

“Oh and Mr Secretary, during that meeting it was found that a request had been put in by you for retirement.”

Realization shows on his face and his eyes goes wide, but the judge takes no notice and continues speaking.

“We were going to ask for your resignation but as this was found it saves us the trouble, your request for retirement is granted also with immediate effect.

“Last but not least, a centre is being set up for anyone who needs support financially or otherwise and/or is in need of any counselling after all that’s happened, This centre will be a safe haven. 

On that note the Judge lifted her small wooden hammer, and with finality spoke “This hearing is now adjourned, thank you for coming everyone” She said as she rose up from her seat.

As she passed other delegates she spoke her thanks and shook hands as she went, moving further and further towards Ross as she made her way to the exit. He was there sorting through his papers and placing them back inside his briefcase before closing it up and going still in disbelief and as he looked up and saw her heading in his direction, he didn’t even reply when as she walked past she spoke.

“Goodbye MR Ross” she said as she disappeared through the door leaving him standing there in a rapidly emptying room.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i wrote this after it came to me cause Ross being the asshole he is i can imagine him doing exactly this.
> 
> Plus i think the accords need to be removed anyway like they were in the comics.
> 
> On another note i don't usually mention personal stuff, but my updates have been lacking because of family stuff, said stuff being my mother has had major surgery for cancer and i've not really been in an updating mood, though i have written bits here and there and will be working my way thru them. 
> 
> Oh and what happens in the movie will not change anything in my fics. those who have seen it should know what i mean by that.
> 
> Follow me on www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> And my tumblr is f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and RDJ ;)


End file.
